


Heroes

by Not_You



Series: Villainverse [4]
Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mirrorverse, Villains to Heroes, just as pathetic as canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other side of the same fucked up coin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes

It's been a bad night for everybody. Twilight Lady has been tied up and molested by Nite Owl (again), Big Figure is recovering from a game of tether-midget (the Comedian won), and Underboss is growling for Moloch to hold still and keep the friggin' icepack on his nose fer chrissakes. Really, Moloch is the most beat up, having been through the bone-cracking spin cycle that is hand to hand with Ozymandias, but the least downcast for having at least been able to get enough information to compromise their next few jobs. Still, it hurts like a bitch, and he curses softly, leaning back against the Underboss. He's the one they know the least about, despite Moloch's carefully-cultivated aura of mystery, but they trust him. They're pretty sure he never takes his mask off because the Comedian did something unspeakable to his face, but having never caught him without it, there's no way of knowing.

"Kid, I know you didn't get no college, but this only works if you keep the damn ice on the motherfuckin' ruptured vessels."

"It's kinda hard to do that when I'm looking down to keep from drowning in the blood, mother." This gets him a rap on the back of the head, even if he is already hurt.

"Shut it, smartass." Leslie lets out a watery giggle, and Big Figure passes her another tissue. "What about you, sweetheart? You all right?" Nite Owl seems to have mysterious Standards that don't condone anything she doesn't at least sort of agree to (which just makes it more humiliating and thus more arousing in a loop of fetish frustration that makes them afraid it will kill someone when it finally snaps) and everyone knows that should that policy ever change, the Underboss will fucking kill him. He will not pass Go or collect two hundred dollars. Moloch approves.

"I'm more upset about the girl, than anything."

"I know. She'd probably be a good kid without those creeps around."

"I'm starting to think it might be a little late." She stands up, suddenly angry with herself. "Why am I still wearing this shit, anyway?" She storms off to change, and Moloch shakes his head. Pervert's remorse.

"It's a shame, a nice girl like her..."

Big Figure shakes his head. "Underboss, you can't fix kinky."

"I'm not sayin' we should, but there's gotta be a nicer guy than Nite Owl for her to get her kicks with." They all nod sadly, thinking of every freak with a heart of gold who just hasn't done it for their (only semi-ironic, if they're gonna be honest) Mistress. Poor kid is doomed. Moloch doesn't even let on about the way he's seen her lick her lips over Rorschach (Rorschach, for god's sake!) because it would just depress them further.


End file.
